The Dentist's Daughter
by x Dark Lady x
Summary: "I know Dumbledore said that everyone knew about everything – but how did you find out about it?" Harry finds out where the school is getting their sources from...he can't resist the temptation.


**The Dentist's Daughter  
**_**by FashionStarlet**_

* * *

"_First — to Mr. Ronald Weasley…" _

_Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn. _

"…_for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." _

_Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"_

As the hall quietened down and Hermione received her points, Harry turned to Percy with a frown on his face. "I know Dumbledore said that everyone knew about everything – but how did you find out about it? I didn't think anyone would've..."

Percy tapped his head, proudly.

"_Second — to Miss Hermione Granger…for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." _

_Hermione buried her face in her arms; Harry strongly suspected she had burst into tears. Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves — they were a hundred points up._

"What he means..." George (or was it Fred) interrupted.

"...Is that we read..." Fred (or was it George) didn't get a chance to finish, because the table had burst into cheers.

"_Third — to Mr. Harry Potter…" said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet. "…for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points." _

_The din was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points — exactly the same as Slytherin. They had tied for the house cup — if only Dumbledore had given Harry just one more point._

"What did you read?" Harry asked, curiously. Fred and George didn't answer, because they were staring in shock at the Headmaster.

_Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent. _

"_There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."_

The Gryffindors screamed in excitement and Harry was feeling giddy all over. Before he could join the celebrations, Fred (or maybe it was George) whispered in his ear, "We read Hermione's diary of course. The whole Gryffindor Tower did, as a matter of fact, though the girls' were rather stubborn, and tried to get it out of Lee's hands, but we petrified the lot of them and forced them to read it with us! We skipped to the day you went missing though. You should've been there, mate. Even ol' Percy the Prefect was there. Oh, cor! Good job, Nevvy, boy!"

Harry couldn't keep the shock off his face.

* * *

Hermione was lying on the couch, a light blue book tucked under her sleeping arm. Harry wrapped the invisibility cloak around him, and tip-toed towards Hermione. Very carefully, he slipped the book out of her hands and snuck back up to his bed. Feeling extremely guilty, Harry opened the Muggle lock with a simple _Alohomora_, and then lit up his wand, dimly.

And then he began to read.

* * *

**PRIVATE! KEEP OUT!  
Or Else, You Will Be Hexed.**

_September 1st  
I'm so excited to finally bee going to Hogwarts – I just had to write this, even if it was in the morning! I would finally be going to a school where everyone was just like me, where I could study but not get bullied because of it...where I could be special like everyone else and not just a freaky bookworm with no friends. And not just The Dentist's Daughter, either._

_xxx_

_Who was I kidding? The train ride was awful! Nobody talked to me except for Neville. Some blonde dude even called me a Mudblood (though I have to admit he was a bit cute...for a boy)! I don't know what it means but Neville got very upset when I mentioned it. I did meet two other boys, one was sort of nice to me, he was Harry Potter, the boy I read about, but he doesn't look like someone who defeated a dragon when he was 3. Anyway the other boy was downright mean. He had a smudge on his nose, and an ugly rat._

_My roommates are so stuck up. All they talk about is make-up._

_I just know that classes will be better.  
Hermione xx_

Harry felt a pang in his heart when he read this. Had he really snubbed Hermione? He had always sworn not to be like Dudley, but by ignoring his class-mate, was he acting like his cousin? Harry clutched his book, and skipped past the Charms, Transfiguration and Potions notes. He was horrified at the next entry.

_Halloween_

_I don't deserve to go to Hogwarts. I want to go back to my old school. I'd take that over Hogwarts any day. Nobody likes me here. I'm still the stupid, Mudblood, Know-It-all Granger with no friends. Even my house mate said so! I want my parents. I can't believe I was so excited to come here. It's been nothing but insult after insult! Even one of my teachers dislikes me!_

_I'll always be the Dentist's Daughter, the Know-It-All-Show-It-Off-Freak._

_I hate Hogwarts. I HATE IT._

_Hermione_

* * *

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't read anymore. It was invading Hermione's privacy – her trust in him. He snapped the book shut, and placed several locking charms over it, before he gathered up his invisibility cloak. He snuck back downstairs and carefully put the diary where he found it. He looked at Hermione for a while, before hesitating slightly. He leaned forward, and kissed her forehead in a sisterly way.

"You'll never be the Dentist's Daughter, Mione," Harry whispered, before slipping back into the Boys' Dorms.

He never noticed the small smile on Hermione's face, as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Note:  
**I had so much I could do with this, I just sort of felt I should stop Hermione's diary there. Harry isn't one to invade privacy, since he has experience with the Dursleys. Anyway, another random idea that came to my head today. I'm on a roll! Anyway, review, if you like it!


End file.
